Object detection has extensive usage in variety of applications, starting from security, sport events, automatic vehicles, and the like.
Vast amounts of media units are processed during object detection and their processing may require vast amounts of computational resources and memory resources.
Furthermore—many object detection process are sensitive to various acquisition parameters such as angle of acquisition, scale, and the like.
There is a growing need to provide robust and efficient object detection methods.